


What Makes You Human

by Nicowafer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicowafer/pseuds/Nicowafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji doesn't want to hear it, so Zenyatta gives him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Human

“You had everything a human could want, did it make you happy?” The robot said, his hollow, metallic grated on his nerves. Genji didn't even turn to answer the question. He wouldn't even entertain the notion that this life was better than what he had once had. 

“You would not understand, could not understand what I am going through.” An Omnic, daring to tell him, to lecture him on what it is to be human? He was human. Once. When he was alive. Before his brother. His fist clenched as he tried to hold down his anger. He had only stopped to talk to this robot because he had very little else to do. And no one to talk to. What did he have now? He had defeated his family's legacy. He had done all he could to make sure they were crippled, not that Hanzo hadn't helped disappearing like that. The coward. The hypocrite. Telling him to be more involved and then running off to what? To sulk? To make his brother's death meaningless? The least he could have done was still be running the show. 

“No, I do not understand what it is like to human. But I do understand what it is to be different. To be among strangers in a strange land, a strange world. Sometimes I look at my own brothers and find I am alone.” Zenyatta disagreed with his brothers on some things and it made it difficult to live with them. But he never argued. There was no point in arguing, especially among ones family. 

Genji stared at the sky. Nothing looked the same anymore. The stars were so different. His eyes could perceive more now, and he could hardly remember what they had looked like as a human. Maybe he had never looked as a human. 

“You want me to say it didn't make me happy, that having my body, my hands, my...everything, didn't make me happy.” Genji snorted. “It did. It made me happy, because now I know what it is to be without those things. Now I realize what I have lost.” 

“And that hurts you?” 

“Of course it hurts me.” Something landed in Genji's lap, startled the ninja looked down to find Zenyatta's hand there. He turned his robotic eyes towards the monk now. “What is this??” Genji said, panic etching his voice. 

“My hand.” Zenyatta said simply, his voice glitching a moment as he moved now to rip his leg off with his one hand. Genji raised his hands. 

“Stop. What are you doing?” The ninja didn't need the robot pulling himself apart to make a point. 

“These are merely my parts, Genji. They do not define me. They do not make me who I am. That resides in here.” He touched his chest. “My soul.” And then he touched his forehead with two fingers. “And my mind. These make me Zenyatta. Just as your own make you Genji. Your body may be destroyed, your flesh replaced with metal and wire, but you are still human, that can never be changed.” Genji moved to stand, handing the floating monk his hand. 

“I...” Genji looked at his own hand. “I think I understand, master.”


End file.
